


I Feel Love

by earthseraph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky finds a kitten, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitten sniffs at his fingers before licking them with its rough tongue and meowing once more. It somehow decides by the taste of Bucky’s fingers that he’s trustworthy, walks to Bucky’s feet, and curls up right there. </p><p>“Where’d ya’ come from, buddy?” Bucky murmurs to the kitten, dropping his hand slowly, carefully carding it through the kitten’s soft fur. </p><p>The kitten purrs in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commission For: [Liffey](http://buckysfistinghydra.tumblr.com/)

Bucky’s minding his own business, watering his plants with the extra-long hose Steve bought for him so he could reach the roses against the fence, when he sees it. 

It’s a small grey thing. Sleeping soundly in a patch of grass that a foot or two away from the bushes. If it were a fox or squirrel Bucky would spray it with water because those fuckers like to eat his tomatoes and trash the garden, but this thing- this thing is the fluffiest kitten he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

Instead of walking back to the house to turn the hose off, Bucky sets them down in the grass, angled at the bushes, and slowly makes his way to the kitten. It peeks an eye open at him when he kneels a couple feet away from it, eyes almost as blue as Steve’s, and flicks its grey tail. 

He extends his hand out, rubbing his fingers together and clicks his tongue, trying to get the kitten to come to him. The kitten, obviously curious, perks its ears up and raises its little head, letting out the tiniest _meow_ that Bucky’s ever heard. He continues clicking his tongue and rubbing his fingers together until the kitten gets up from its patch of grass and comes up to him.

The kitten sniffs at his fingers before licking them with its rough tongue and meowing once more. It somehow decides by the taste of Bucky’s fingers that he’s trustworthy, walks to Bucky’s feet, and curls up right there. 

“Where’d ya’ come from, buddy?” Bucky murmurs to the kitten, dropping his hand slowly and carefully carding it through the kitten’s soft fur. 

The kitten purrs in response.

Bucky looks around the vast expanse of land for a mama cat or even another kitten, but he doesn’t see them. The kitten could have been wild, seeing as there’s a thicket of trees behind their little farm, and just happened to wander into the garden but he needs to make sure before settling on whether to take the kitten inside or leave it out here to its own defenses. 

“Gonna’ pick you up, okay?” Bucky tells the kitten before gently picking it up with his human hand and cradling in the crook of his arm.

The kitten adjusts itself before resting its head on Bucky’s chest, completely at ease in his arms. The kitten doesn’t know any better, doesn’t know what he did or who he is, just that he’s nice enough to not spray it with water. The kitten’s almost as stupid as Steve, _almost_.

“Okay.” Bucky says, more to himself than the kitten, and pushes himself off the ground. He turns around, picking the hose up with his metal hand, and sprays the rose bushes haphazardly, deciding to come out later and finish the job. 

With the kitten secured in his arm, and the hose in hand, he walks back to the house. Spraying the grass as he goes so he doesn’t completely waste water until he reaches the faucet. He turns the hose off, tightening the spigot so it doesn’t leak and throw the water pressure off. Bucky looks down at the kitten, blue eyes staring right back at him, before looking up around the garden.

“We got a lot of ground to cover, Blue.” The name slips off his tongue, but the kitty doesn’t seem to mind so he continues, “Let’s get this over with.”

Bucky cradles the kitten with both arms as they walk around the garden. He looks in trees, between bushes, around the barn, and even under the house but he doesn’t find the kitten’s family. There isn’t any signs that cats have taken over the barn or garden, not ones he can see at least, and the kitten doesn’t seem all too caught up about not being with its feline family, but still, Bucky doesn’t want to remove something from its environment so he sets the kitten on the grass.

“If you have a home, go to it, if not you can live with me and Stevie. He’s a real nice guy, easy on the eyes, too.”

The kitten meows in reply and walks back to Bucky, sitting directly under him.

“No family, then?” Bucky asks the kitten, like it understands. He sighs, running a hand through his hair before kneeling down one more and scooping up the kitten, “Let’s go inside, Blue, gotta’ make a call.”

Blue purrs into his shirt, rubbing its little face against the fabric, leaving grey hairs everywhere.

Bucky sighs again. He and Steve are gonna’ have to invest in lint rollers.

* * *

“Sam.” Bucky says in greeting, watching as Blue explores the living room with curious sniffs and paw bumps.

Sam yawns over the line, obviously just woken up from sleeping, “You do realize it’s not even eight in the morning, right?”

“You wake up at five to go running.” Bucky points out, watching as Blue jumps up onto one of the arm chairs.

“It’s Sunday, man, Sunday is for rest.” Something over the line rustles, Sam must be getting out of bed.

Bucky rolls his eyes, still watching Blue, “Have you ever had a cat?”

The rustling stops, “I’ve taken care of my mom’s, why?”

“Found a cat in the garden.” Bucky says, shrugging even though Sam can’t see him, “Didn’t find a family and I didn’t want to leave it outside, so now I have a cat.”

“And you don’t know the first damn thing about taking care of one, do you?” Sam asks, finishing Bucky’s stream of thought.

“Exactly.” Bucky nods, snapping his fingers at Blue when it tries to claw the curtains. Blue, thankfully, gets distracted by his snapping and quickly makes its way to the sofa, hopping up on Bucky’s lap before curling into a little kitten roll. Bucky grins down at the kitten.

“Okay,” Sam sighs, “here’s what you need to know.”

* * *

The trip to the pet store is quick. Blue stays tucked into the crook of his arm the whole time, he only grabs the necessities- forcing himself to _not_ buy the cactus scratching post for Blue, and finding out in the process that Blue is, in fact, a female. He times the whole thing to be back before Steve gets home from his three hour run and workout routine, thanking whatever’s up there that the house is empty when he gets home.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Steve to know about Blue right off the bat, but that he doesn’t want the fact that now they have a baby animal to take care of sprung on him. It feels like one of those things he and Steve should talk about before, a milestone in their relationship and all that.

Bucky watches as Blue finishes eating the raw cat food- recommended for her by Sam- and pads over to his feet. She meows through a yawn, making Bucky grin, “I’m tired too.” He looks down the hallway to the closed door leading to he and Steve’s bedroom and shrugs, “A nap won’t kill us.”

Scooping the kitty up, Bucky makes his way down the hallway and pushes the door open with his hip. The bed’s still unmade, sheets perfectly tangled for him to slip back underneath. He sets Blue down on the bed, keeping an eye on her as he kicks off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in his Henley, boxers, and socks. Blue decided to take residence on Steve’s pillow, and Bucky knows he should bring her little bed into the room and get her used to sleeping in it but she’s so cute Bucky just can’t.

He carefully gets on the bed, pulling the blankets up his body as he goes, resting his head on his own pillow right next to Blue, “I hope you don’t have fleas.” He tells her, petting the fur between her eyes with a finger. 

She flicks an ear at him like he offended her but gets up to move closer to him, settling between the pillows.

“For future reference,” he tells Blue, petting her, “Steve is a sheet and pillow hog.”

Blue just closes her eyes and purrs, the sound rumbling through her chest into Bucky’s ear. 

He follows suit, closing his eyes, the sounds of Blue purring putting him to sleep.

* * *

Steve smiles at the sight before him.

Bucky dozing soundly on their bed, the thin white curtains washing Bucky in a light that makes Steve ache for his sketchpad. Beside him, between their pillows, is a grey kitten Steve’s never seen before, both its purrs and Bucky’s snores filling the room.

Quietly, Steve drops his tennis shoes by the closet and goes to the bed. He leans over Bucky and pets the kitten for a moment, grinning when its purring increases, before swinging a leg over Bucky’s body. He stares down at the sleeping man for a moment before lowering himself and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. 

Bucky shifts, face scrunching up, “You’re sweaty.” He mumbles, keeping his eyes closed.

Steve grins and presses more kisses across Bucky’s face, “You like me sweaty.” He knows how Bucky’s eyes linger on his skin, how they darken when his shirts are just a tad too tight and a bit too sweaty.

“That I do.” Bucky hums. He opens his eyes, pulling his hands out of the blankets to rest on Steve’s waist. 

Steve watches as Bucky eyes him up and down. Lingering on the white tank he went running in. Steve’s grin stays on his face when he leans down and kisses Bucky, pulling back before it can deepen, sitting on Bucky’s thighs. He nods his head to the grey fluff ball by Bucky’s head, “What’s this?”

Bucky’s eyes flick to the kitten before looking up at Steve, “A kitten.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “I know that, Buck, but where did it come from.”

“The garden.” Bucky answers simply before continuing, “Found her sleeping, didn’t find her family so I kept her.” He bites the inside of his cheek, looking away at the kitten for a moment, “You okay with us having a kitten?”

“More than okay.” Steve answers. He always wanted a pet growing up but they couldn’t afford it. Sometimes he’d feed a stray here and there because the animals suffered just as much, if not more, than humans did during the Depression. This little kitten strolled into their lives by taking a nap in Bucky’s garden, there’s not another way he’d like an animal to become theirs, “What’s its name?”

“It’s a girl.” Bucky says, looking over at the fluff beside him, “And her name is Blue ‘cause her eyes are almost as blue as yours.”

Steve blushes, “Did you get a bed and stuff for her?”

Bucky nods, looking back at him, “Yeah, called Sam for help and he told me what she needs.”

“Sam ask for a picture yet?” He knows how excited Sam gets over animals. All the times they went as Falcon and Captain America to petting zoos around the States showed him just as much.

“Nah, but I called him before he was even up for the day.” Bucky shrugs, “Probably won’t realize we got a cat for a couple more hours.

Steve nods and reaches over to run his fingers through the kitten’s fur. She keeps up with her purring, not even opening her eyes to look at who’s petting her, just trusting that she’s in good hands- and she is. If anyone’s going to take care of a seemingly homeless kitten to the best of their ability it’s Bucky and himself. He knows this cat’s going to be spoiled to hell and when Natasha finds out she’s probably going to buy it a ridiculous amount of toys.

“We got our very own barn cat.” Steve says, grinning, “I always wanted to be a stereotypical farmer.”

“Just like O’McBarton?” Bucky says, grinning right back.

Steve snorts at Clint’s very suiting nickname but nods anyways, “Just like O’McBarton.” He leans down and presses a kiss to Bucky’s nose, “Go shower with me?”

“What about Blue?” Bucky asks, genuine concern for the kitten being alone in their room. Whether it’s about the state of their room while she’s alone in it or her waking up alone, Steve isn’t sure.

“Leave the door open?” Steve compromises because, really, he’s sweaty and he wants to see _all_ of Bucky right now.

Bucky looks from the kitten to Steve and gives in, “Fine, but no funny business, Rogers.”

Steve grins, moving away from his perch on Bucky’s lap, already stripping off his shirt, “None whatsoever.” He lets out a startled laugh when Bucky lunges out of bed, slightly tripping over the clothes on the floor to beat him to the bathroom.

They both halt, remembering the sleeping kitten, and look back at her. 

She’s still on the pillow in a kitten roll, tail curled around her body, sleeping silently.

“We should get a dog next.” Steve says quietly, “A German Shepherd.”

“Puppy?” Bucky asks.

Steve nods,”So it would get along with Blue.”

“We can start looking tomorrow.” Bucky says, hip checking Steve out of the way and going into the bathroom.

Steve looks at the sleeping kitten, imagining a small puppy curled up next to her and grins to himself. 

“Gonna’ shower without you!” Bucky yells from the bathroom.

Steve looks at the bathroom and grins. They’re going to have a small farm of animals sooner or later because he knows one kitten and one dog just won’t be enough for them and he can’t wait.

- _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission Page](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/commissions)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblogable Post](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/post/146130432250/i-feel-love-by-earthseraph-pesmenos-commissioned)


End file.
